Browsing the interne has become the integral part of the daily life for most of the people from all over the world. Malicious content such as drive-by download malwares, such as, for example, rouge/fake anti-spyware, rouge/fake anti-Virus, adware, spyware, worm, virus, Trojan, Bot et cetera pose ever increasing threat to computer security. One wrong mouse click on unknown/bad/malicious website or Uniform Resource Locator (URL) link and malicious content could be easily installed on the computer unbeknown to the users. The consequence of which could be serious damage to the computer system or the loss of valuable user data or stealing of confidential information and user identity, and all this translates into huge loss to countries, companies and individuals.
Conventional security solutions require malware identification for each malware which is stored in a huge database. Further, these solutions require periodic updates to add new malware detection capabilities. In short, conventional security solutions do not block unknown malware, and make use of heuristic algorithms. Heuristic algorithms are not 100% accurate and can give false alarms. Heuristic logic interprets Central Processing Unit (CPU) assembly/instruction code or intermediate script level computer language of the program/application to identify the malware. The heuristic logic which is thus used does real time monitoring of behavior and operations of the running programs/applications for various malicious activities which may result into various user prompts causing immense annoyance and distraction to the user.
Further, with passage of time malware signature and definitions database tends to grow gargantuan in size. The user has to update malware definitions on a regular basis. Therefore, the huge increase in database size affects the performance of the anti-malware software.
Furthermore, the analyses of the malware require skilled manpower and is a time consuming process. There is huge time window between analysis of the malware, detection and finding a cure for the malware. The present invention specifically aims to address these disadvantages.